The Spirits' Last Stand
by jaybeeuk
Summary: Set 50 years from the film - When the bathhouse is in danger from humans, a young spirit woman fights to save her home with a little help from Haku. Mainly a fantasy adventure, with some well sign posted lemons.
1. Chapter 1  Action

So, here begins my first ever fanfiction, based on a story I hold close to my heart – Spirited Away.

A quick word of warning – if Chiriro does appear in this story, it will only be in a small part. This story will be an adventure in the Land of the Spirits rather than the story between Haku and Chiriro.

The story will be told from the viewpoint of Haku and a new character, Maya. I will try and update weekly!

**Any help would be extremely appreciated – so please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Spirits' Last Stand<strong>

By jaybeeuk

**Chapter 1 **

**Action**

"I call to order this emergency Bathhouse meeting!" shrieked Yu-Baaba over the collective din of slave and guest.

The meeting was due to take place in the main hall of the bathhouse. Yu-Baaba stood on the first floor, behind the railings, looking out over her employees. To her left stood Haku, who had progressed from mere errand runner to co-owner of the Bathhouse, and whose human guise had evolved from a boy to a man. Her son, still simply known as Boh, had remained upstairs. Below her, the rabble assembled.

The bathhouse had never been so full, workers and guests alike had fled to the bathhouse in search of safety under Yu-Baaba's stern ruling, and Yu-Baaba, unable to deny anyone who wanted work employment, had quickly became overrun. No longer was the workforce of the bathhouse comprised of mainly slug and frog spirits: in this time of terror, the labour came from a multitude of different spirit races. Bakeneko, shape-shifting cat spirits, mixed with the Satori, ape-like creatures capable of mind-reading. The doors were guarded by a pair of Shishi guardian lions. Outside in the wind danced the Enenra, smoke spirits.

Haku stepped forwards, and the room became silent.

"I understand that you are frightened and bewildered," he began, "but please, do not despair. We were here long before the humans, and we will still be here long after. The humans have taken your homes with the expansions of their filthy cities, have knocked down the forests of your ancestors, and taken what rightfully belongs to the spirit world – but they will not take this place."

The crowd cheered. They felt safe under the protection of the mighty dragon.

"And how exactly do you propose to stop them?" shouted one of the more obnoxious frogs.

"They take our homes because they are greedy, so we treat them like the pigs that they are, and soon will be," Haku offered. The crowd sniggered; they were fully aware of what happened to humans who stumbled over their world by accident: they would eat their food, and then be turned into pigs. Haku himself could only think of one exception to this rule, a memory from almost 50 years previous, of a young human girl who had given him his name…

"Then it's settled!" shouted Yu-Baaba, "Tomorrow, lay out your finest food, let the humans eat their fill. Those without restaurants can help in the kitchens, or volunteer as pigs catchers."

With this the crowds dispersed, excited to begin preparations for the dawn.

Maya Kasuga filled the walk back to her quarters with thoughts of her own ancestors, damning their ill-fated decision to leave the sacred forest of Kasuga Taisha. Despite the multiracial background of the spirits now present at the bathhouse, one could be certain in the fact that Maya would not find another like herself. She was descended from a line of elf which had long died out and now only existed in the spirit world. Her people lived in sacred land, where the humans revered their shrines and would not dare to attempt to uproot them as in this part of the world. At least, she presumed this was still so. It had been many centuries since her family had moved from that forest, so long ago that the reason for doing so had been long forgotten, and anyone who knew had been long dead. It was only her slightly pointed ears and slanted eyes that alluded to her heritage.

She had moved to the bathhouse long before the recent influx of spirits, and thought of the place as her home. Maya had approached Yu-Baaba many years ago looking for employment, and Yu-Baaba had seen the beauty in her long, jet-black hair and pale violet eyes, and cast her in a profession much needed in the bathhouse - a geisha. Times had been hard in the beginning, but she had quickly progressed to being the most sought-after geisha in the bathhouse, reserved for only the most powerful guests. That was until Master Haku had taken her as his personal concubine.

She had long since suspected his decision to take a courtesan to have been forced upon him: as a very proud man the slightest remark would send him into a rage and, as a powerful figure, it was expected of him to take on a concubine. He had had very little interest in her. In his better moods, he would invite her for a talk and as an elf spirit, a race equally known for their intelligence as their beauty, she could sometimes bring him pleasure through conversation, if he would not allow her any other way. This was how their relationship progressed, and now, many years later, Maya believed Haku counted her amongst his friends, if not his lover.

She would go and see Master Haku now. No doubt he would send her away, as he did in any time of stress, but it was her duty to try.

"Master Haku?" She cooed through the door, whilst gently tapping it.

"Enter," came the manly yet exasperated voice she knew as Haku's.

Master Haku's bed chamber always came as a surprise to her. Shimmering blue silk adorned every surface and emerald crystals were embedded in the unusual objects filling the room. The light from the gas lamps shone through blue and green tinted glass. The breeze from the open door at the back of the chamber set everything in motion, swaying with the tide. Maya could not shake the feeling of being underwater.

She found Haku through the open door on the balcony, his lithe form set in silhouette against the low moon.

"Beautiful speech, Master," she said cautiously, unsure of his mood.

"All the beautiful speeches in the world would not set this right," Haku replied, his face turning so Maya could see the torture in his jade eyes, "I could not save my own river from the grasp of the humans, what makes you believe I can do any different for the bathhouse?"

"You are older now, Master Haku – Stronger," she said, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. He turned fully to look at her. She had not had time to change and was still in her full geisha dress, a beautiful purple kimono that had been bought for her by Haku, her face chalked and her hair elaborately pinned up with an array of jewelled pins and ornaments. She was unused to being so studied by Haku and was suddenly very aware of the hand she had placed on his shoulder and removed it quickly.

"There have been many people asking after you tonight, you should not have dressed so… beautifully." Haku brooded aloud, "Perhaps you should go and dance with your sisters downstairs to keep the guests happy."

Maya flinched, wounded by Haku's words, "If it is all the same to you Master, I will go and help with the feast."

She left the room before Haku could see the tears of shame rising to her eyes. The corridors smelt of the feast that was to come.


	2. Chapter 2  The Feast to End all Feasts

**Chapter 2**

**The Feast to End all Feasts**

Preparations had lasted long into the night.

Throughout the night, deliveries of fresh sausages and pork belly had been frequent, as those on the farm prepared room for an unprecedented number of new pigs. Through the streets wafted the aromas of spices, fried bacon and grilled fish. Each restaurant and deli offered an elaborate buffet of noodles, dumplings, cooked meat, seafood and rice dishes. Huge vats of miso soup and ramen lay on the counters. Each eatery had laid out its wares in the most attractive ways possible. The humans would not be able to resist.

Maya had finished making her last rice ball dangerously close to dawn, but many shops were still adding finishing touches. It looked like a feast day, as if they were celebrating the potential end of their existence. She felt older than her young appearance - she had forgotten exactly how old she was. Maya had considered staying awake to see the humans, but she had heard horrible stories about their stench and appearance and decided against it.

She lay on her mat, blanket pulled over her head, feeling sorry for those who would have to spend the day capturing pigs but being too exhausted to offer her help. 

Haku paced Yu-baaba's office. Her three pet Kashira, strange green bodiless creatures, followed in his footsteps.

"They don't come, do they not smell it?" muttered Haku.

"Patience Haku," said Yu-Baaba, a cunning smile appearing on her wrinkled lips. She flicked her finger and Haku could feel the magic making the wind rush. The screens rattled. The wind carried the scent of food over the grassy plain, to where the humans were waiting. "It will not be long now."

Surely enough, it took less than half an hour for the first of the humans to appear over the verge. The humans wore the yellow worker helmets typical of workmen of their trade. They followed their noses to the streets of the bathhouse.

It had begun. 

A week had passed since that first night of the feast. So far, a grand total of thirty-four humans had been transformed and the work they had been doing knocking down the surrounding forest had come to a halt. There was a feeling of elation in the air, and talk of a celebration party for the following week.

Haku was in significantly better spirits and had been inviting Maya to his rooms in the early mornings, before retiring to bed. He had sincerely apologised for his comments, and Maya had forgiven him, although she never had a choice otherwise. They spoke of plans for the future and the end of human interference in the Land of the Spirits.

Haku knew Maya was approaching by the gentle sound of her feet on the floor and her scent of woodland seeping through the door.

"The door's open," he shouted before she could knock.

Haku watched Maya slip round the door and into the room. She was wearing a night dress and in her hands she held two bowls. The nightdress was made of silk and finished slightly above her knees, probably indecent to wear in public, but she was in the company of a friend now. She knelt on the floor in front of Haku, more for appearances if someone should burst in than a mark of submission, and passed him a bowl.

"There was so much food downstairs; I doubt it will be missed." She smiled, looking up at Haku through her eyelashes.

"Thankyou," he said. Had it been anybody else, he would have scalded them, but he had a soft spot for the elven spirit. Besides, he had a favour to ask of her tonight.

The two spirits sat with each other and ate in silence, Haku in a golden high backed chair, Maya on the floor. The blue and green lights tinted the colour of their skin. Haku studied the girl, her head bent forwards and hair parted, so the delicate skin on the back of her neck was showing. Haku indulged himself in the thought that this could be a private showing, especially for him, but knew that it would probably be an unconscious action. Maya lifted her head suddenly and met his eyes, a huge smile spreading across her face. Haku averted his eyes quickly.

"Nice try Dragon, I felt you looking," she teased, "you shouldn't be ashamed, it's sort of what you employed me for."

Any momentary longing her felt for the spirit quickly evaporated on the reminder that he was paying her to be here. He had got a concubine after a comment from Yu-Baaba,

"The only person you have ever loved is a 10 year-old girl," he remembered her gloating, "and a human none-the-less!"

So he had found himself a courtesan, something not in short supply considering he co-owned a bathhouse. The choice was easy, and a part of him was almost excited to get her up to his bed chambers. However, it quickly became apparent that he could not behave intimately with someone who was being paid to pleasure him. He would remember how she would come to his chambers, her hair perfumed, kimono casually gaping open at the front, only to return to her own quarters next door where his keen ears heard her sobs through the wall after yet another rejection. Eventually, they slipped into the routine they had now. He wondered how many other men had truly got to understand her like he had. He expected she had another lover in the bathhouse, almost hoped she did: it would be a shame for such beauty to go unappreciated.

Maya cast her violet eyes down to the ground when she realised her teasing had not been received well.

"I have a favour to ask of you," Haku blurted. He had been waiting for the right time to ask, he knew his request was not an easy one, but now seemed as good a time as any.

"Anything, Master Haku," said Maya, happy to help her friend, but knowing that she would not have a choice regardless.

" Mr. Hedoro is paying the bathhouse a visit before the end of the week," Haku paused for a moment, allowing Maya to remember the man. He was Lord of the nearby swamp land of Namekuji, domain of the Slug spirit, where the bathhouse got the majority of its workers. His name literally meant Mr Slime and he was known for his fondness for women. His status meant that Maya herself had catered for him on a number of occasions. The memory of his soft, sweaty flesh on top of her, encasing and embracing her, was enough to make her own skin crawl.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"He has expressed a desire that both of us attends this meeting," Haku explained, "you were always his favourite, and it would be unwise to deliberately disregard the wishes of such a strong ally"

"But we are winning Haku – The pigs!" she exclaimed. Haku met this outburst with a withering stare.

Maya knew that Haku must expect Mr. Hedoro would want more than to just look at her, and the fact that Haku was warning her must mean that Haku was willing to give her to him.

"But I'm yours," she stuttered.

"I need your help," said Haku, finger under her chin to raise her eyes to his and his stern voice not matching the tender gesture, "your consent is only desirable, not necessary."


	3. Chapter 3 Mr Slime

**A/N: Hi everyone! Would really like some reviews so I can see how I'm doing. Also, I have increased the rating of this to Mature. Not that anything happens in this chapter, but just to be on the safe side later on! -jaybeeuk**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Mr Slime**

"You look perfect," smiled Haku. Maya blushed slightly, unused to compliments from the dragon. Due to the location of the "meeting", the largest bath tub the bathhouse had, she couldn't wear the white make-up typical of the geisha or put her hair up too intricately, but she had donned a beautiful midnight blue kimono with silver obi, another gift from Haku. Haku himself simply wore a black robe.

Haku took her hand and put it in the crook of his arm. Although behind closed doors they rarely touched, they had mastered the appearance of public affection. Due to the increasing number of workers and guests in the bathhouse, the lines for the lifts were huge, but one look at Haku and the woman on his arm and the crowds parted.

It was getting late for the spirits, dawn would be approaching in an hour, so the baths were quiet. It was easy to find Mr. Hedoro due to the size of his entourage.

He was sat in the big tub, moisture dripping off his already sweaty, yellow skin. The buoyancy of the water lifted the rolls of fat around his upper body. Two spirit women sat in the tub on either side of him, naked from at least the waist up from what Maya could make out through the murky water, massaging soap into his body. They were far too small to be able to sit on the bottom of the massive tub, and Maya could only hope they were sitting on a ledge and not on the Lords corpulent knees.

"Come in," crooned Mr. Hedoro, "We've kept the water warm." He tickled the girls on either side of him until they squirmed. Maya felt the bile rising in her throat – Mr Hedoro was easily her least favourite customer.

Two female bath assistants approached Maya off her robes. She fought the urge to cover her now exposed breasts. Haku, also without his robes, was already in the bath tub. She clambered the side of the colossal tub and peered inside.

"It's too deep," she whispered, "I can't swim."

"There's room for another one on these knees," taunted the Lord with a wet laugh that seemed to begin in the depth of his stomach.

Haku saw the fear in her eyes and slipped a hand around her waist, lowering her in and supporting her in the water. He was floating in the water, an advantage of being a water god, and pulled her close to him, pulling her legs across his body and holding her tight. He knew this experience was going to be painful for her, and did not want her to be worried about drowning as well.

It was not the first time he had seen her naked, Haku remembered the early days when she would come to his room and try and seduce him, but it was certainly the first time so much of their flesh had touched.

"It's OK, I've got her." said Haku, giving Maya a reassuring squeeze on her arm.

The two men spoke, Haku doing a good job to hide his distaste for the man. Maya was unsure of what to do with herself, hoping the guests would put her stiffness down to a dislike of water rather than an anxiety about moving too close to Haku.

The two bath assistants placed a sponge, a bowl of grapes, and a bottle of sake at the side of the bath for her. She nodded her thanks and stared at the objects. She knew what she would have done had it been a normal customer, but Haku? She took a deep breath and began the sake first, hoping it would calm her nerves.

Haku saw Maya raise the full bottle of Sake to her lips and throw her head back, the movement pushing her exposed abdomen up and her breasts high in the air. He had seen this many times in his own room, Maya not seeing the need for glasses, but in these settings it seemed entirely different.

"Good girl," said the Slug Lord, eyes fixated on her chest.

Maya lowered the bottle and offered it to Haku with a sheepish smile, and he shook his head.

"Those grapes look good though," he said, nodding towards the bowl. He was unsure how to act. It was not that he had never been with another woman, but that Maya was his friend and he did not want to insult her.

"Your wish is my command, Master," she said, with a minxy grin. He need not have worried. She took another swig from the bottle and returned it, picking up the grapes as she did so. Haku continued to listen to Mr Hedoro stories about his conquests with the fairer sex. Maya knew from experience that the grapes would have been soaked in what the geishas referred to a "love potion". Manufactured by Kumaji in the boiler room, it was a potent mixture of aphrodisiacs that existed in the spirit realm and was given to all guests. Maya smirked as she pushed the first grape past Master Haku's lips – she would not tell him. After feeding him the majority of the grapes, she picked up the sponge and began gently cleaning his chest while the men got down to business.

"So, this business with the humans…" began Mr Hedoro, his fingers forming an arch in an exaggerated display of thought.

"It began much in the same way as everywhere else," commenced Haku, "A couple of spirits wandered into the city asking for employment, explaining that the place where their spirit rested had been destroyed by the humans. Of course this has always happened, and we could always use a couple of extra spirits. But, unforeseen by even myself, the large complex of spirit shelters, seen to humans as only hollow bricks, on the outskirts of town beyond the clock tower were simply demolished. Suddenly, the city was awash with homeless spirits.

"We could have coped, had it not been for the human then moving further into the woods, annihilating everything in their path, leaving in their wake a band of homeless spirits whom we cannot turn away from the bath house. It was when they were virtually knocking on the doors of the gate house that we hatched the plan of enticing the humans into the city with our food, which is poisoned for humans and turned them into pigs.

"Sure enough, the very next day they sent something akin to a scouting party of a small company of men into our streets. They ate the food and turned into pigs. This has continued for a week and the humans have continued to arrive and eat the food.

"Unfortunately, we are beginning to run out of food. Harvests have not been brilliant this year and every night the restaurants have to be filled with food. As our closest ally, we are appealing to you for help. You do not need me to tell you that if the bath house falls, your own land, Namekuji, will be next."

Haku paused. He should have felt anxious, but the gentle touches from Mayas hand and the strange magic he had tasted on the fruit had relaxed him.

"Before I help you, I would very much like to see the transformations you have described," said Mr Hedoro seriously, then his face took on a more menacing expression, "but first I would like to enjoy what your bath house has to offer. I will return to my room with these beauties and send you message when I am finished."


	4. Chapter 4 Their Awakening

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter is where it begins to get... saucy. If it isn't your thing, feel free to skip until after the horizontal line.**

**Chapter 4 - Their Awakening**

It was a good job that everyone in the bath house had fallen asleep by the end of the meeting. Both Haku and Maya were intoxicated: Haku from the potion on the fruits, Maya simply from too much Sake.

They were holding each other up as they walked down the corridors back to Haku's room. Maya made a move to go back to her chambers, but Haku stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said, a slightly drunken lopsided smirk on his face.

"Back to my chambers."

"It would be best if you stayed in mine," he said, "You know, incase Mr Hedoro comes to find us,"

Maya nodded, but had a strange feeling he wanted her for an entirely different reason.

They stumbled through the front door. In an effort to relax, Maya started trying to undo the sash from the middle of her kimono, but her drunken fingers were useless.

"Help me, Haku." She giggled.

"Anytime." He crossed the room in a couple of large strides, almost eager. His long delicate fingers began their work on the tie.

"I was only trying to loosen it." Maya said, her voice weak with something like desire. The thin material of the dress did nothing to disguise the movement of Haku's nimble fingers across her back. They left a little train of sparks as they moved.

Haku paid her no heed, and the sash dropped to the floor. The silken material of the kimono slipped open at the front, and an entire shoulder was bared. Haku held her from behind, and his lips touched the sensitive skin on her neck.

Maya gasped.

He made no effort to move or kiss her, just breathed gently on her skin. Each time the cold air hit her neck, a long shiver crept down her spine.

Haku took her by the wrist and led her to his four-poster bed. She sat nervously on the edge. She was a paid geisha, a professional, but something about this powerful man made her lose her breath, and her mind. And it had been so long...

He removed her hand from her kimono which had been clasping it shut. Then, gently, he slipped the kimono off her shoulders. It fell in a pool of silk on the bed.

Maya felt horrifically nervous. Never had she wanted so much to impress someone, and yet she couldn't bring herself to move.

Haku surveyed her, his breaths short and ragged. She was perfect, and he was... horny, to say the very least. He got on his knees in front of her and buried his face in her soft, fragrant skin. First her neck, long kisses which left her shuddering in his arms. Then soft, fluttering kisses on the collarbone while she begged for more. And finally her breasts. Haku could feel the dragon rising within himself. It was another reason why he couldn't be intimate with Maya. Whenever he felt strong emotion, anger, despair, desire, the dragon would emerge. Not always in a shift in shape, but his mind would change, become animalistic. This was the reason he had never truly loved a women - he couldn't promise himself that he wouldn't rip her to pieces.

But he couldn't help himself, especially while she was whimpering so softly against his embrace. So he pushed her back against the bed and lowered himself onto her. She lifted her hips up and used her legs to bring his still clothed body as close as she could.

Jade eyes met violet in recognition of what they were about to do. There would be no going back from this point.

Maya whispered, "Please, don't stop-"

* * *

><p>The door flew open.<p>

"On second thoughts, why wait? Let's go-" Mr Hedoro saw the two bodies glued together on the bed, staring horrified back at him. "Interrupting, am I?"

Maya flew out from underneath Haku and drew her robe back on, clenching it tightly shut.

"Don't stop on my account," drawled Mr Hedoro, "I never knew you had it in you Haku. Carry on, by all means. Maybe I can join in?"

Haku laughed, but drew a protective arm around Maya. "No, you're right. Let's get started. Just give us a moment to get decent."

"Don't worry. It's nothing I haven't seen before, is it Maya? How about a peek, for old times sakes?"

"She's mine now." Haku replied, the fake laugh barely concealing the threat in his voice.

"I'll wait outside." Mr Hedoro smiled maliciously, closing the door behind him.

Maya saw Haku's face fall into a scowl.

"I hate him. " whispered Maya, "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him."

"How many times?" Haku asked, his voice level.

"What?" Maya spluttered.

"How many times were you paid by Mr Hedoro for your... services?"

Maya's jaw fell open, "I try not to remember. Once a month, probably. I hated him then almost more than I do now. The things he would ask of me... You do not truly wish to know my lord."

But Haku was suddenly reminded that Maya was simply his concubine. She was paid to be with him. Below her false exterior, she probably hated him just as much as she hated the Slug Lord. Any emotion he felt for her a moment ago dissipated in an instant.

"Get ready." He said sternly, " I will keep our guest company. Be swift."

And, just like that, he left.


End file.
